My Feet Hurt
by patricia51
Summary: Alice and Jill are scouting away from the other survivors. When they take a break a remark by Jill leads to something unexpected. Femmeslash. Alice/Jill


My Feet Hurt by patricia51

(Alice and Jill are scouting away from the other survivors. When they take a break a remark by Jill leads to something unexpected. Could take place anytime after their meeting in the church but before the fight at the helicopter. Note that this story uses portions of Jill's history as described by the game to fill in some background. Femmeslash. Alice/Jill.)

"Are you alright?"

A simple enough question normally. But since this was a situation that was anything but normal or simple the urgency in Alice's voice was perfectly understandable.

What had caused her to ride her motorcycle through the stained glass window of that church she couldn't say. Sure there had been gunfire but there was gunfire all over Raccoon City. Perhaps it was the glimpse she had caught of one of what turned out to be a total of three Lickers. She really hated them with a vengeance. Perhaps it was a voice that spoke to her somewhere in her mind.

Regardless of reasons, she HAD ridden into the church and after the ensuing shootout ended up making a friend; Jill Valentine, disgraced STARS officer. That was a bit staggering. She didn't have friends, none that she knew of anyway. Perhaps Lisa Addison had been. Her memories of what had transpired before she had awakened in the mansion were cloudy at best. But there had been some link with Matt's sister beyond their furtive meetings. But she didn't remember what that was and following that line of thought brought her back to Matt. She didn't like to dwell on that. How close they had become and how they had been ripped apart just when they thought they were safe still hurt.

So Alice was of two minds. On one hand it seemed safer not to get close to anyone. Especially in a city where the living dead and other horrors were rapidly gaining control. But although she could take care of herself, although she didn't NEED anyone, there was something inside her that whispered that being alone was being empty.

And it looked like if anyone else was capable of getting out of the situation it was Jill. The other woman wasn't as good as her and she admitted it but then Jill hadn't bonded with a virus that turned other people into monsters but in her case made her some kind of superwoman. Jill was capable, confident and most important she kept her cool in a crisis.

So when Alice heard Jill muffle a groan and stagger slightly she was alarmed and asked her question. What surprised her was when Jill answered the other woman looked embarrassed. Embarrassed? In the middle of all this?

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" Alice looked around. The area seemed deserted although she knew that could change in a flash. Then her eyes lit up as she caught sight of a sign over the front of a store. A store that was protected by a just slightly ajar steel security grate.

"Come on." Alice guided a protesting Jill through the doorway, pulling it nearly closed behind them. A quick sweep proved the jewelry store was empty. Alice yanked the steel curtain closed and fastened it from the inside.

"The walls on this thing should protect us. If needed we can retreat into the vault, although that would not be my preference." She flashed a light over the rear wall. "The back door is steel too and strongly barred but the bars can be drawn with one turn of the handle. We're safe here for a while." She turned her attention back to Jill. "So what's the problem?"

"What about the others?"

"They're as safe as they can be right now. Quit dodging my question."

Jill looked really embarrassed now. "My feet hurt," she suddenly blurted out.

Puzzled, Alice looked at the boots Jill was wearing. "What's wrong with those? They don't look new."

"It's not the boots. Not exactly anyway." Jill sighed and sat down in a chair once meant for customers.

"Then it's exactly what?" Alice was beginning to lose patience. She was also puzzled by Jill's reluctance to admit why... "Oh GOD!" she thought. Had Jill been bitten on the foot by one of the Lickers? Just her luck, find a friend and have to put her down like a rabid animal. Which, of course, is what the other woman would become. She tightened her grip on one of her pistols, only to relax when Jill started to laugh.

"Okay, it's stupid, but how did I know the world was going to end today?"

"What?" asked a baffled Alice.

"You probably caught that I've been a bad girl and that I've been suspended from STARS. It s a long story and Umbrella was responsible. I experienced what is happening here once before."

Jill shrugged. "I've been investigating Umbrella but ran into nothing but dead ends. I decided since I wasn't getting anywhere and I was out of a job at least temporarily I would make up for some lost time. So last night I went out. I put this outfit on and went clubbing." She smiled ruefully. "This outfit except that I wore a pair of brand new strappy spike heels. And I just got home in time to take them off and wiggle my toes before the recall came. I didn't change clothes. I just grabbed my sidearm, jammed my feet into these boots and raced off to check on my partner. And now my feet are KILLING me."

Alice's lips twitched. In spite of the entire grim, dark situation that surrounded them she couldn't help it. She started to laugh. After a moment Jill joined in. The pair managed to keep their merriment down but they were not able to quite subdue their mirth. Even as Alice plopped down in a second chair little snickers and chuckles kept breaking out.

"I think we needed that," admitted Alice. "Now then," she scooted her chair forward. Let's see what you've done to yourself." She gestured and Jill lifted one foot. Alice pulled off the boot. She quickly inspected the bare foot. Nodding, she lifted the woman's other leg and repeated the process. Still holding Jill's foot she looked at the other woman.

"No blisters, which is good. But I swear I can see marks where every single strap of those heels rubbed you." She propped the foot in her lap and began to rub the marks away with her strong hands.

"Oh my, that feels good," admitted Jill as Alice firmly massaged not just the skin but the aching muscles underneath.

It DID feel good, Alice admitted to herself. Perhaps not the same "good" that Jill was feeling but the warmth of the other woman, the touch of even this part of her body, felt very good indeed. Good and something else she couldn't identify immediately.

Alice examined Jill's foot. Satisfied with the results she lowered it and picked up the other leg, propping it in her lap before going to work. Even after she had smoothed away the marks she found herself increasingly reluctant to let go of Jill. Reminding herself of the stress that heels, especially spike ones like Jill had described, put on the wearer's legs she slid her hands up further, rubbing the smooth swell of the other woman's calf.

This time Jill's verbal response wasn't in words. It was a soft moan. Alice noticed that the other woman's breathing was speeding up and then realized her own was doing the same. It was crazy. Here they were in a city that was balanced on the brink of destruction and she couldn't take her hands off another woman. And what was Jill thinking about all this?

The answer to her question came when Alice felt something warm touch her own leg. Her head jerked up allowing her to meet Jill's eyes just as she recognized that it was the side of dark-haired woman's foot that was touching her. And more than touching her, that foot was sliding up the inside of her leg above her own boot.

The look in Jill's eyes matched the stirring deep down inside her. As insane as the whole thing might be Alice couldn't stop herself. She rose to her feet and in one swift motion she pulled Jill up and then against her. Jill plastered her body against Alice and the two women hungrily sought each other's mouth.

The passion, the need, on both their parts was irresistible. They were drawn to each other on levels that neither had ever dreamed. There was a genuine attraction between them, emotional as well as sexual but overwhelming everything was an almost desperate desire to prove that they were alive. They knew there was no time to spare, no time for seduction or romance, but only time to grasp their need for a moment.

Jill wrapped her arms around Alice's neck. The kiss had turned open mouthed immediately and their tongues danced and dueled. Alice ran her hands down Jill's back, finding the zipper to her outfit and pulling it down. The suspended police officer wiggled and her dress fell to the floor. She brought up one knee and used it to push the ex-security chief's dress up. Her knee pressed between Alice s legs and the lighter haired woman stiffened as it pushed against her heated center. With a speed that would have been a credit to any combat move she had ever made Alice yanked her own outfit over her head and pulled Jill on top of her as she fell back onto what fortunately turned out to be a very sturdily built table.

The two women strained against each other. Wild, frantic kisses were exchanged. Alec wrapped her legs around Jill's waist as the dark-haired woman thrust herself again and again against her rescuer. Alice gripped Jill's butt and the other cupped a full breasts and stroked an already diamond hard nipple.

Alice's head tipped back and her hips bucked up to meet Jill. The STARS officer rained kisses over the other woman's face, neck and shoulders. Her head moved further and her warm, wet mouth covered Alice's other breast. It took only the tapping of Jill's tongue and the amazingly gentle scrape of her teeth to set Alice off and that explosion was echoed immediately by Jill.

Both women recovered their composure almost immediately. There was no time for lingering touches, affectionate touchs or gentle cuddling. Clothes were hastily donned; weapons settled in place and checked. Jill checked the door they had entered through, scanning one way while Alice inspected the other. When both were satisfied they looked at each other and nodded.

For just one instant the two women held each other's gaze. Both saw the promise of what might be should they survive. Then they slipped out into the night and were gone.

(The End)

(I've always enjoyed the first time we see Jill, her legs at least that is, when she comes in and takes off her heels and then bolts for the door when she hears the recall for all law enforcement officers. Not only does she have great legs but I always wondered what she was doing before coming home. And I thought it would be fun to have her on top rather than Alice.) 


End file.
